The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information processing system, and a program.
With the improvement in image analysis technology, it becomes possible to estimate, based on information obtained by analyzing an image, information related to a subject in the image. For example, JP 2010-16796A describes that a face of a subject is recognized at the time of capturing an image, and based on the feature quantity thereof, a sex, a distance, an orientation of a face, a degree of smile, and the like are determined, and thus, a personal relationship and a degree of intimacy between subjects in the image are estimated.